Then, Now And Other Circumstances
by Weiss0520
Summary: "In a world filled with adversity, in between all the chaos there are moments in which something as beautiful as love can flourish and grow". This is a series of one-shots revolving the relationship of different pairings on the DA universe, how the people around them sees them and other possible what ifs.


**AN:** Welcome to my story! There's not much to tell other than I hope you'll enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed to write it! Forgive me if there are grammatical lapses I overlooked for English isn't really my first language. Constructive criticisms are appreciated and reviews are always welcome! This fanfic is basically a result of my fangirling, so bear with me. Anyway! Enjoy! Please drop a review!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Age and any of its characters

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Wonder_

 _Pairings: Alistair Theirin x Elisabeth Cousland_

* * *

Alistair looked down on his feet as he leaned on the stone walls. Through the walls the sound of the arl and the arlessa's loud banter echoed in his ears. He constantly tries to divert his attention elsewhere rather than listening to their heated conversation, one wouldn't really want to know whatever they are screaming about.

The servants passing by hastily walks far away from the room as much as possible, and some would throw some nasty looks at him as he idly sits on the floor. The usually peaceful Castle of Redcliffe is now filled with the arl and his wife's bickering, Alistair didn't want that and most people in the household didn't like that either. What made it worse for him is that he is actually the main reason why there's such a commotion in the castle to begin with.

"I still don't know why you're taking that boy's side! He isn't even supposed to be here!" Alistair heard Arlessa Isolde through the wooden door. She was at it again, and Alistair wasn't surprised at all. She was going on and on about the small, insignificant pottery he happened to accidentally broke earlier. Alistair knew that he could've been a bit more careful with objects around the castle if he wants the arlessa to at least like him a little bit.

"He's just a boy, Isolde! He makes mistakes now and then! If it's that damned pottery you're worried about, then we can just simply replace it with a new one." It was now Arl Eamon's voice he heard

"Oh, and now that bastard can get away with it?!" Alistair sunk in his seat when he heard that again. Bastard, that's all he'll ever be. And seemingly, it's something that will always remain attached to him and that's all what the others will see him.

"Maker, Isolde! Is this what this is about? The boy being a bastard? You are making this a lot more complicated than it should be! Why can't you just let the boy be? Give him a chance to earn your approval"

"Why? Do you want me to approve of him because he is your bastard?!" Alistair closed his eyes and tried to cover his ears. He refuses to hear any more of this. It was a bad idea to stick around and go anywhere near them.

"I have no time for this, Isolde. The Teyrn will be here any minute. We must continue this discussion later" Eamon said firmly. Alistair almost jumped in his seat when the arl barged out of the door.

Eamon looked surprised when he saw the boy on the floor. Alistair abruptly stood up as he faced the arl.

"I-I didn't mean to, well, hear all of that. And I should-" Alistair began to stutter as his mind was trying to make some plausible excuse as to why he was eavesdropping on the arl and arlessa.

His ramblings went to a halt when Eamon placed a warm hand over his head.

"The arlessa can be… quite difficult. You must be patient with her, understand?"

Alistair sighed

"You already said that to me back then"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to remind you again, wouldn't it?" Eamon tried to smile, but Alistair knew that in a way, he too is also getting tired of defending him from the arlessa.

"I'm sorry about the pottery. I understand why she's furious, it's Orlesian" Alistair muttered and Eamon simply chuckled as he ruffled the boy's blonde hair.

"It's alright, Alistair. I didn't like that pottery anyway, I should be thanking you for disposing it" Eamon smiled warmly and the boy laughed.

At least Eamon's back to being the man Alistair knew he was. He remembered those good days when he felt like he was actually a part of the household. In a way, the feeling of loneliness in him went away when he saw the smile of the arl again. Maybe, he could spend time with him today! A bright idea pushed in his mind that he wouldn't hesitate asking the arl to accompany him for a while. The thought made his smile brighter. However, when Alistair was about to say something when a soldier approached the arl.

"My Lord! The Teyrn has arrived" the soldier announced. Eamon nodded and then turned to Alistair, whose bright smile fell into a disappointed frown.

"We have important guests, dear boy. I'm afraid I have to speak to you later" Eamon said apologetically, and Alistair looked away.

"Yeah, sure. Talk to you later, I guess" Alistair muttered

"Now that's a good lad" Eamon said as he turned to leave.

Alistair can hear the Eamon greet his guests at the main hall. He would be lying if he says he wasn't interested to see the teyrn, and maybe, it wouldn't hurt to take a look. Alistair walked silently to the main hall and took a peek at their guests. He heard the name of the teyrn was Kuslin? Cous-something? He gave up trying to remember it, he's terrible at remembering names anyway.

"Teyrn and Teyrna Cousland! It's an honor for you to visit our home" Alistair heard Eamon greet the two nobles.

"It's good to see you again, my friend" Teyrn Bryce Cousland smiled as he shook the arl's hand.

"Wow, they look very important" Alistair muttered, his attention then went to the three younger nobles who accompanied the teyrn and the teyrna. The oldest of the three nobles looked like he's in his late teens and had this similar bright smile like the teyrn's.

"Fergus Cousland, it's been a while lad" Eamon patted the young noble. Alistair noticed a boy, almost his age but a little older, who was frowning the entire time. Black hair and sharp gray eyes, Alistair knew that the boy will never be a friend of his.

"My, is this young Aedan Cousland? Still frowning I see" Eamon grinned as he ruffled the boy's dark hair, much to Aedan's chagrin.

"Father, is there a reason I should be here?" he asked impatiently and Bryce merely chuckled and shook his head while Eleanor sighed at the boy.

"Aedan, darling, can you at least pretend that you are interested in our visit at the arl's house? I do apologize for my second born's behavior. He can be a bit difficult" Eleanor Cousland apologized and Eamon waved it off.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. At least the boy knows how to speak his mind" Eamon said with a laugh.

Alistair frowned. It looks like they aren't going anywhere soon, and that would only mean he won't speak to the arl any time now. He decided it wasn't a good idea to stick around anymore, there's not much to see anyway. Alistair began to walk away.

"Now, Elissa, I believe this is- hold on- Fergus where's your sister?" Teyrn Cousland asked rather frantically, but Alistair didn't really bother caring what's going on down there. He would rather nestle in the stables instead.

xXxXxXxXx

Alistair sat by the stables, looking at the blank space. There's very little to do, and he was having a very boring and lonely day. All the silence is making him sleepy, and before he knew it, he was beginning to lean on the wooden post to doze off.

That was until a mabari jumped out of nowhere and pushed him off his stool, successfully bringing him back to his own senses.

"Oh crap…" Alistair rubbed the back of his head, and stared at the mabari that was sniffing him.

"You know, that's a bad idea, because stable boys don't really smell good" Alistair said

"You don't really smell bad, you know" a voice of a girl rang in his ears. Surprised, he jumped from his seat and stared at the girl behind him. She was almost his age, probably younger. Her bright emerald eyes looked at him in wonder, and amusement. She laughed good-naturedly at his sudden movement.

"Can you stop that? I'm very easy to surprise, you know" Alistair muttered, his face getting warmer and warmer when the girl continued to laugh harder.

"Oh I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to!" she smiled brightly, and that didn't help him at all. He swore his face is going to burst into flames at any moment.

The mabari rushed to the girl and began giving her wet kisses. Alistair watched the girl. He must admit he rarely had any encounter with other children before, especially girls. And this girl, is actually very pretty. Bright green eyes, beaming smile and her raven locks were neatly braided in a cream ribbon which compliments her peach noble dress.

Alistair wanted to slap himself, why is he constantly looking at her anyway?

"I-It's alright! I mean, he did help me stay awake. So no harm done" Alistair said, as he fixed his fallen stool back to its original place. The girl studied him, much to his discomfort.

"Umm…" Alistair wasn't sure if he should stare back.

"There's dirt on your face" she said suddenly, and Alistair instinctively put a hand on his face. Wow, he finally meets a cute girl and he looks like he rolled on the mud.

"Ah that's nothing!"

"Wait a minute, let me help you with that" She said as she pulled out a cloth from her pack.

"You really don't have to! I can do that on my own"

"Aww come on, it's the least I can do. Besides, my mabari knocked you off your stool right? Consider this as an apology from me" she smiled as she gently wiped the dirt from Alistair's face.

Alistair can help but feel special. No one really bothered to help him with such small things before. He can't help but feel an odd comfort while cleaned his cheek, even though it was only for a very short time.

"There you go! You're now clean!" She cheered, and Alistair suddenly felt his face grow warm again.

"I.. Thank you, Lady?" Alistair was cut off when the girl's name was called.

"Elissa? Elisabeth?" Alistair heard the familiar voice of the teyrn.

Elissa giggled

"Well, you got your answer. My name's Elisabeth! You can call me Elissa!" she said reaching for a handshake. Alistair looked at her hand absent-mindedly

"Ummm… Alistair" he said as he shook her hand. Elissa smiled

"That's a pretty name" she said. Then her name was called, louder this time.

"I'm sorry! I have to go! It's nice meeting you, Alistair! I hope I see you again when we return here, my friend! I hope to see you here in these very stables, alright?" she flashed him another one of her bright smiles before waving goodbye.

"Of course" Alistair muttered

In a few moments, she was gone, along with her mabari. Alistair thought that it must be dream. He must've fallen asleep! It was too good to be true, he finally had someone to call a friend! Alistair hoped it wasn't a dream, and his smile grew wider when he realized he was still holding her handkerchief. It is indeed real.

"Did she say that she'll return here?" Alistair smiled to himself. If she does return here, that would mean, he finally has someone to speak with! Finally, there was something he was going to look forward to during his stay here in Redcliffe.

"Elissa, that's her name, right?" he said, promising that he won't let himself forget, hoping that his forgetfulness won't best him this time. He won't forget her name.

He had one of his best sleep that night, basking at the good things that happened to him. But when the morning came, he was packed and was ready to be sent to the Chantry. He will forever leave Redcliffe, as it was the arlessa's wish that he must be sent away.

It was lonely again. He wondered if she ever returned to Redcliffe again. He wondered if she went to the stables and waited for him, her friend. He wondered if she hates him for not keeping his promise. He wondered and wondered about her. Until he came to the point where he wondered; what was that girl's name?

xXxXxXxXx

"We must keep moving if we want to bring Duncan those documents" his fellow Warden, Aedan Cousland said as he marched deeper into the Korcari Wilds. Alistair sighed at his fellow Warden

"Always the one who's on the move" Alistair thought. It's no surprise that Aedan survived their Joining six months ago. The man literally carved his way into the Wilds without so much of a help from him and the other recruits. Sometimes, Alistair even wonders why Duncan even asked him to come along if Aedan was there to supervise the recruits. Especially if one of the recruits is his younger sister.

"My feet are aching, isn't he gonna give us a break?" Daveth complained

"Knowing my fellow Warden, no. He isn't making anyone rest their feet soon" Alistair said, sheathing his sword. Daveth frowned as he dragged himself to follow the other Warden.

"You know, I think it would really do you good to clean yourself after a fight" He jumped when he heard someone speak behind him. He turned and it was no other than Aedan's younger sister, the new recruit.

"Can you please stop that? I'm very jumpy, you know?" Alistair muttered and the woman laughed at this. Alistair can't stop a smile tugging at his face either.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just didn't think that a Grey Warden like you would actually be very jumpy" she smiled brightly at him. Alistair was definitely sure he saw something like this before, especially her eyes. Maker, her emerald eyes.

Alistair mentally slapped himself

"Well then, surprise surprise! I'm a jumpy Warden with a little problem with hygiene" Alistair said and the woman laughed again.

"Oh come on, it's not so bad. I don't smell you yet so it's alright" she chuckled as she rummaged something in her pack. Alistair wondered what she was looking for.

Without another word, she pulled out a cloth and playfully wiped a dirt off his face. Alistair was stunned, he can barely process what just happened.

"There, much better. Here, you can borrow this for a while. You might need it later" she smiled before walking to follow the others. Alistair took the cloth and was lost in wonder.

"Hey Elissa?" He called out to the recruit. Elissa turned and looked at him, waiting for what he's going to say.

"Thanks" Alistair said and she gave him her one her smiles again before walking away.

He used to wonder what happened. He used to wonder many things. He used to wonder the name of that recruit from Highever. He wondered and wondered about this new recruit. And now he finally promised to himself that he won't forget her name ever again.


End file.
